Our goal is the development of the network structure and the basic modules of an automated 4-color DNA sequencing apparatus comprising more than one thousand capillary electrophoresis lanes. The basic modules represent small 32-lane units based on multicolor excitation of fluorescent labels and single-photon detection. The individual units operate asynchronously, controlled by a network computer. Excitation of fluorescence is done with low-power illumination via a fiber-optic network. We shall work out and test all critical elements of the kilo-lane machine - including all issues associated with both the individual automated modules and their network union. The following tasks will be accomplished: Development of the 32-channel automated DNA sequencing module. Design and implementation of a computer network, which communicates with the processors embedded in individual modules and controls their operation. This network will perform the functions of data processing and signal analysis resulting in base calling at a quantifiable confidence level; Testing and characterization of the system; dye selection Validation of the individual modules and the system performance of a multi-module instrument. We shall build 8 individual modules and test the complete network operation.